A visual inspection of a generator field, stator and wedge tightness, as well as electrical testing, should be performed on a periodic basis. Conventional generator/stator inspection and testing procedures require the complete disassembly of the stator and removal of the generator field from the stator before any inspections or tests can be performed on the unit. The cost of disassembly and removal of the field, the time it takes for this process, and the dangers of field removal have led to the omission of the generator and stator examinations from outage schedules.
In situ inspections of generators have been performed employing poles, trolleys and field turning techniques. These procedures have not accomplished the inspection task in a completely satisfactory manner or with a miniature robotic device as described herein.